Professor Newton
Professor Newton worked out of the Newton Observatory in conjunction with the Office of Space Affairs. He often accompanied Rocky Jones on his missions aboard the Orbit Jet. Professor Newton seems to have led the ideal scientiffic life. He had his own lab, his own observatory, appears to have his own funding - or certainly no want for funding, and was able to travel at a moment's notice to whereever his scientiffic interests took him! In "Crash of Moons", Professor Newton made the comment that the planetary collision his was witnessing was the: "...most exciting moment of his life!" While the collision was indeed an exciting moment, perhaps the professor needed to get out of the lab more... In "Bobby's Comet" for example, the professor seemed genuinely surprised that someone would want to go beyond mere theory and actually travel to Fornax to see what was going on there! Professor Newton's overriding pursuit of scientiffic knowledge seemed to have left him unmarried and childless, as no mention of a wife or family was ever made. Perhaps Professor Newton's ward, Bobby, filled that "family" void in his life, and may explain why Professor Newton was so willing to leave valuable and probably necessary equipment behind to make room for Bobby to come along on their many adventures. And perhaps the deep call of the lab is also the reason Bobby was allowed to travel alone with Rocky Jones and his crew so often! Being "all slides and microbes" had left the Professor a bit serious and socially awkward. In "Rocky Jone's Oddesy", the Professor had to don a disguise, and was embarrassed to have to stoop to such levels as wearing a costume and showing some leg! But professor Newton was a man of peace; seldom ever displaying any agressive tendencies - even to the point of raising his voice in anger. Professor Newton took care of the test tubes, and left the fisticuffs to Rocky Jones! But it was precisely the long hours in the lab that made Professor Newton's able mind worthy of being a valued crewmember to Rocky Jones! For it was often Professor Newton who came up with the scientiffic plan or scientiffic explaination that saved the day! Maurice Cass was a refugee from the Bolsheviks, and his family fled to the United States where Maurice grew up. He acted in well over 125 films agaisnt such greats as Boris Karloff and Warner Oland. Maurice was said to not be well towards the end of 1953, and Maurice Cass died of a heart attack June 8, 1954 and was not seen in the second season of Rocky Jones. Rocky Jones was Maurice Cass's last role! His "scientist" character position was taken over by Professor Mayberry in season two. Mayberry was a younger version of Newton, with more of a sense of fun to him. He was as scientiffically serious and thurough as Professor Newton, but not above getting into a hand to hand scrap with a villain if the situation called for it. Professor Newton worked out of the Newton Observatory in conjunction with the Office of Space Affairs. He often accompanied Rocky Jones on his missions aboard the Orbit Jet. Gallery File:Bobby's_comet_05.jpg|Newton's Discovery in "Bobby's Comet" File:Bobby's_comet_10.jpg|Professors Newton and Cardos in "Bobby's Comet" Appearances * Bobby's Comet Category:Characters